Expectations
by Teacup Erinyes
Summary: With Mizuki,things never went to her plan. That's not to say that the end result didn't bring a smile to her face, but it's never quite the smile she had expected. She never expected that having Sano wasn't what she really wanted in the end. AshiyaXNakats


**AN: I decided to broaden my horizons, and was experiencing a mental block on Naruto fanfiction, so I have delved into J-Doramas. I have read the Hana Kimi manga, but this is based mostly on the dorama, so please bear with any issues if you are a manga fan. **

**I love Nakatsu too much, and I think Sano is just annoyingly stoic, so I reject canon. **

'**Hanazakari no kimitachi e' does not belong to me and neither does its characters. **

Expectations

With Ashiya Mizuki, things never went to her plan. That's not to say that the end result didn't bring a smile to her face, but it's never quite the smile she had expected. Often enough, by the end of the day, the thing she wanted so much didn't seem to matter.

The only thing that seemed not to waver in her mind was Sano. No matter how many times he shrugged her off and failed to meet her expectations, she was always certain that she wanted to make him happy.

She didn't quite anticipate him falling in love with her. At first she was over the moon, thinking about how she had encouraged such a change in him. She wasn't stupid, she had realised it days before her 'graduation', but never felt like challenging it out loud. When she first became 'Mizuki' in his eyes, she had begun to wonder whether her feelings were requited after all.

Hindsight though, actually revealed another unseen ending to her plans. Despite her smile, when he said those words on her departure, her mind froze. Something didn't feel right, something that felt empty about it.

It wasn't that she didn't want Sano to come and see her in America, in fact she was looking forward to it, it just didn't mean as much to her as she thought it would. At that point she didn't fully understand what it was that changed her feelings towards the outcome.

Less than a week later, she received the first letter, and suddenly everything fell into place. Her memory slipped back to that one teary face in amongst the crowd of grey jackets, his words echoing in her mind.

"_I'm so hopeless..."_

Why did one 'make sure to come back' mean so much more than that promise of 'next time'? At first she thought it was something to do with the fact that Sano was emotionless as ever as he stated the words. Her departure seemed to mean so much more to Nakatsu, and she began to realise how much more _she_ meant to him.

Unlike Sano, Nakatsu had never needed to wait until she wasn't officially female to show his affection. She found herself pained at leaving him in his unrequited state, so much more than the pain she had felt towards Sano's aversion.

By the time she had finished reading the letter, she was in tears. Thinking about it, she could list so many of Sano's flaws, so many things she disliked about him after being close to each other for so long.

Thinking about it, she found that she only saw him as a friend; a very close friend that she was physically attracted to, but just a friend. She couldn't imagine much that he could do for her in a relationship, with his distance, and with his stoicism and selfishness, and when it comes to kissing... well, he probably shouldn't give up high jump.

Nakatsu's presence, just like she had said, to her was irreplaceable. She looked back to that moment she had told him she only thought of him as a friend and suddenly felt like banging her head on a wall.

Tragically, at that split second, she did see him only as a friend. Something in the back of her head had been hesitant at telling him, and now she understood why. _I'm always a week late for everything... _

Now, on the other side of the ocean, she was back in female clothes, laid out on a park bench, and it was definitely too late.

Julia looked over the top of her magazine with a giggle. "Someone missing you already?"

Mizuki nodded, "I think I've been an idiot."

"Well duh, you are so exceptionally skilled at it I'd be shocked if you haven't."

"Thanks." she mumbled, wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"So..." she put the magazine down and shuffled closer "Who's it from? The gorgeous Izumi?"

"No..." She passed her friend the photo included in the letter.

"Ooh, super hottie. Don't tell me you've got multiple affairs going on, or I swear, I'll tell your mum and you'll never see Osaka again."

"I haven't I..." She found herself unable to speak, not knowing how to bring it up, or put it into words.

"Ok, spill. What actually happened there, with Sano... and who is this guy?"

"Well um... you know Sano he... he started jumping again, like I wanted. We were really close, roommates and everything, and apparently he... liked me."

"Oh my god, are you being serious? Did he like ask you out, or kiss you, or what?"

"Not in so many words. He did kiss me, and then he promised to come here and visit."

"Mizuki you lucky brat, why didn't you say anything? That is so awesome and..." her huge grin disintegrated as she looked over her friend's glum expression, "and you really don't seem to be happy about it. How did he kiss you?"

"Which time?"

"What?! You... never mind. Tell me about 'bishie-kun'!" she mimicked in a high pitched fan girl Japanese voice.

"Don't mock me" Mizuki pouted

"Just tell me and I'll stop" Julia laughed

"Fine, fine. He... Nakatsu is a close friend of mine at Ohsaka. He's so silly, he always makes me laugh. Ever since my first few days there, he's always been the best. I don't know how I could have survived there without him."

"You miss him huh? That's why you were crying."

"I wasn't crying! That's ridiculous."

"So what, you were leaking?"

"Yes, that's exactly it. My brain has become so useless; it's turned into a smoothie." She began to laugh.

For once, Julia became serious as she looked up to her friend. "Mizuki, I'm not going to ask, but it's obvious he means a lot to you. You should call him."

"Julia, it's only been a few days."

"And he's already sent you a letter with a photo of the two of you together. He obviously feels for you, so where's the problem?"

"I can't call him... what if Sano..."

Tired of the argument, Julia handed her friend her phone. "Just call him would you? Humour me."

"Not right here with you sitting there."

"You aren't that shy. You went halfway around the globe for Sano, how is this any more nerve-wracking"

"You have no idea..." She sighed to herself before putting up a big fake smile "I'll write back later, I promise, ok?"

"I'm gonna watch you post it first thing tomorrow, k?"

"Fine, whatever..."

"He seems a sweet guy." She smiled as she glanced over the letter.

"How would you know...?"

She laughed again. "Did you seriously not know he wrote it in English?"

"He what?!" Mizuki's eyes shot wide as she sat up to take in the neat writing. "But Nakatsu he... he can't speak English..."

"Must have gotten it translated then." She shrugged, "I still think it's cute... even cuter that you were so _enthralled_ by his words that you didn't notice."

"Shut up."

* * *

"What's up?" Nakatsu grinned up at Sano, who was glaring at him incredulously from the doorway.

"You... You are sat on my bed." He grunted, hinting that the energetic younger man should leave.

"Really? I didn't notice. Have you been training?"

"That really is none of your business." He pushed him off the bed and sat down. "Ashiya is in America, why are you here still?"

"You think we should go to America too? That's such an awesome idea. If we make a plan, and say it's..." Nakatsu paused as he noticed that Sano had started reading, obviously intent on ignoring him. Pushing the book down, he leant on the bed to stare him in the eye. "I don't think you understand. I actually mean it. I miss her, and I know you do, so we should go."

"You miss her?" he raised an eyebrow as he attempted to pull his book back "It's only been a few weeks."

"Of course, I miss her all of the time." He jumped up with a determined pose, "My love is strong and I won't give up, not ever!"

"Hn."

"I'm taking this to Minami. Whether you join me or not is up to you, but I will not abandon Mizuki in a foreign country." He stretched his hand out enthusiastically.

"She lived there for most of her life, it's hardly foreign. She'd only be angry if you went there to protect her."

"You are scared, aren't you? You're terrified in case she doesn't miss you at all and she's moved on to a guy with better English."

"Speak for yourself. She actually loves me..." he hesitated, having tried to keep what had happened between them a secret. It was bad enough keeping her gender a secret, but a relationship... if that had gone on behind everyone's backs; between roommates as well... he would be in a far worse situation. "...and your English is terrible."

"Have you spoken with her?" He smirked arrogantly

"Eh?"

"Mizuki, have you spoken with her since she left? Calls, emails, letters...?"

"That's none of your business"

"Oh right. I was just wondering, because I have." He boasted and casually strode out of the room.

He kept smiling to himself as he headed out into the corridor, where Sekime and Kayashimi were waiting, and began to count out loud. "Ichi... Ni... San... Shi..."

Sano burst out of the room behind him, ready to run to join him, before he realised that he'd been manipulated. Sinking back against the door frame, he sighed, "Where is everyone?"

Nakatsu grinned and grabbed hold of his shoulders, forcibly pushing him down the corridor as Sekime ran ahead to let everyone know they were coming.

"What happened to the time where you'd all just leave me in my room when it came to anything like this?" Sano asked.

"Ashiya happened." Kayashimi pointed out nonchalantly.

They came into the room to find it, as usual, in pure chaos. All three dorms were crammed into the space, all noisily discussing the subject at hand (or shouting, or singing about it), which in this case was Ashiya Mizuki.

A chant came from one side of the room, attracting much of the attention as half of dorm one and a few others called out repetitively, "A!-shi!-ya!- Baby!"

Sekime was still trying to attract attention, and failing, so Nakatsu spoke up for him, "We got Sano!"

Cheers erupted throughout the room, before silence settled, all eyes pinned on Sano.

"Why is everyone staring at me?" he asked uneasily.

"Well... It's up to you what we should do." Sekime told him.

"Why is it up to me?"

"Well, Ashiya's _your_ girlfriend." Nakao grinned.

"She is not his girlfriend." Nakatsu interrupted. "She said so herself."

"Either way, it's none of my business." Sano stated and sat down.

"You won't come?" One of the others scowled

"I'm just assuming this is going to be one of those elaborate schemes to earn money, right?"

An eerie laughter echoed off the walls following his words, cuing the gathering to split like the red sea, as the Sakura committee walked forward, big smiles on their faces.

"You should know by now Sano, it is our duty to maintain the happiness of all the students here." Minami announced loudly with a laugh, "Being an expert at love, I understand your need to be close to Ashiya."

Tennoji stepped forward to slam three cheques down onto the table in front of him, accompanied by a renewed chant of "A!-Shi!-Ya!- Baby!"

"What an epic romance!" Oscar began to wail "Separated by the sea, two lovers prevented from demonstrating their love! Who are we to play the villainous relatives, keeping you apart while your heart remains as one? Why must we cause undeserved pain to those innocent souls...?"

Nakatsu rushed forward to notice the cheques. "You are paying for everyone to go to America?!"

"Well, it would be unfair to just send Sano," Minami winked, "When we can make it a school trip!"

Cheers once again filled the room. Sano made an act of hating the noise as he slipped out of the room again, hiding his smile as best as he could.

In truth, it had made his day to be told that he could see Mizuki again so soon, even if he had to go with the rest of the idiots. Something told him it wouldn't be the same, but that wasn't what he wanted anyway. _The sooner Mizuki becomes a girl again, the better_._ Perhaps then Nakatsu would leave us alone._

"Yo Sano!" The devil himself yelled from behind him.

_Maybe I should keep my thoughts to myself..._

"You are coming, right? She'll blame it on me if you don't."

He kept walking, "She'll blame it on you anyway. It was your idea."

"Well, yeah, but she'll forgive me if you say you suggested it."

"Why would I do that?"

"You are a good guy really. You know she'll never blame you for anything, so it's a win win."

"No"

"'No' you won't say it or 'No' you aren't going?"

"Go away. You are annoying."

"Fine, but if you don't go, chances are I can't guarantee I'll be able to keep my hands..."

"I'm going." he snapped suddenly. "Just shut up."

**AN: It's only really rough and I know loads of people use this as a story basis, but I don't care. Mine is special and shiny and if you don't respect it, I'll hit you all with metaphorical shampoo bottles (that's why no one ever has any. I stash them). **

**Stay shiny and show the luff**

**-+"Xx Belizma-chan xX"+-**


End file.
